Dear Angel of Mine
by Kukurumi
Summary: SongFic with the song "Dear Angel of Mine" by April Sixth. Sweden and Finland lost the war against Russia so Ivan took the Finn with him and leaves a desperate, broken Swede alone.


April Sixth Dear Angel Lyrics

He was so angry.

They lost the war.

He lost him.  
His one and only reason to live.  
He tried to help, but it was worthless.  
The Red Army was too much for them.  
They had been so much more.

_Dear angel of mine,  
where do I start to express how I feel?_

After they lost, Ivan took him away.  
He took Tino, the incarnation of the country named Finland.  
And now he, Berwald, the incarnation of the Kingdom of Sweden, was alone…

_Well, my love's gone blind.  
Now all that I feel is what I hear._

He remembered clearly the day they would be ripped apart.  
Tino screamed and yelled at the Swede who could not move.  
He had to look away when that bastard Russia touched his Finn.  
Tino spat at the Russian who just smirked in his very own disgusting way.  
Then he once again screamed at Berwald, before they would carry him away…

_Your words rip and tear,  
through my heart so weak and pure.  
Now I find myself wanting to die… _

After that day, he hadn't been the same.  
Berwald made a rampage out of their house.  
The one they built together. With their own hands.  
The house in which they lived for decades.  
Happiness and Sadness – they shared everything.  
In this small house.

_I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too._

Berwald looked into the mirror.  
He was no longer himself without Tino.  
Blood-shot eyes looked at him.  
His fist crashed into the mirror.  
Millions of tiny pieces fell to the floor.  
Just like the Swedes heart did at that day.  
His heart began to ache.  
What pain had the Finn to endure at the Russians house?  
How did that bastard treat the Finn?  
Was he happier as he had been back then with the Swede?  
Had it all been a lie?

_So I break you away, away, away from me.  
So I break you away, away, away from me. _

Berwald tried to lock the memories away…  
They just hurt.

_As I sit here alone, oh  
just think about everything that you said.  
You know since I'm alone.  
Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead._

Dying.  
He wanted to die.  
Without his smile nothing was of worth for Berwald.  
They took everything he had and left him with nothing.  
The day when they took him, was the day they took his heart, his soul and just left his body.  
As pitiful as he was, he just couldn't die.  
He was a country after all!  
You had to live – no matter how, you just had to.  
Whether you want to or not.

_Cause without you my life's gone down...  
What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?_

Warm blood ran down his hands.  
Pieces of the mirror stuck inside his palms.  
He pushed them further into his flesh.  
His pain was nothing compared to his beloved's pain.

_I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too.  
I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
I'll break you away_

Enough.  
Enough pity!  
Berwald stood up and scuffled to his desk.  
He had to apologize for being of no help or he would lose him forever.  
While taking his pen he froze.  
Wait, how could he even dare to apologize?  
But, he had to, right?  
Berwald threw the pen away and stumbled away from his desk.  
He crouched in a corner and rocked apathetic to and fro.

_This freak I became, my enemy.  
This freak I became, my enemy._

From my angel to my enemy.

With his still bleeding hands he tore on his hair.  
He couldn't stand this silence.  
Tears ran down his cheeks.  
Where was his laughter gone?

_And I don't know, yeah yeah._

No!  
He had to be strong!  
For him.  
If not for Tino for whom else?  
He stumbled to his desk again.  
While staring on the paper in front of him he tried to collect his thoughts.  
Tears fell from his cheeks and crashed onto the paper.  
Silent drops of blood splashed on the paper and left red tracks alongside his tears.

_I bleed for the second time tonight,  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
I bleed for the second time tonight  
holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
I'll break you away_

The Swede took a new pen from his drawer.  
His vision went blurry as he began to write.  
The pen slipped out of his hand and produced blots of ink that mixed with those made of blood and tears.

_So I'll break you away  
I'll break you away, away, away from me  
Said, I'll break you away  
Said, I'll break you away, away, away from me.  
Said, I'll break you away, away, away from me.  
And I don't know…_

**I love you… please come back**  
Were the only words Berwald wrote, before he collapsed onto the blood-stained paper.

_Sincerely Yours._


End file.
